Verboden Liefde
by X.PropertyOfJoker.X
Summary: Ginny maakt het uit met Harry als hij Cho heeft gekust. Maar nadat ze Zabini tegenkomt en volgt in de Kamer van de Hoge Nood, kan ze hem maar niet uit haar hoofd zetten... Het wordt er ook niet beter op als ze hem tegenkomt in een verlaten gang en Hermelien ineens wat met Draco Malfidus krijgt.. Wat nu!


Verboden Liefde

 _ **Hallo allemaal! Dit is mijn eerste verhaal ooit en ik ben heel erg benieuwd naar hoe jullie het vinden en jullie zijn de eerste die verhalen van mij lezen en geef a.u.b. tips en schrijf ook dingen die ik goed doe! Xxx MalfoyGranger. (Disclaimer; Harry Potter en alle karakters eromheen zijn jammer genoeg**_ _ **niet**_ _ **van mij)**_

 _Hoofdstuk 1: Zwadderaars en Griffoendors_

'Nee Harry! Ik heb het gehad! Laat me met rust! Raak me niet aan of je krijgt er spijt van!' Ze pakt snel haar toverstok vast. 'Woah rustig Ginny! Wat heb ik in hemelsnaam gedaan?' Harry haalt vlug zijn hand van haar schouders, angstig kijkend naar haar toverstok. 'Dat ik het zelfs van roddels moest horen en niet van jou! We zijn over Harry!' en ze rent huilend naar haar slaapzaal. 'Hermelien, wat heb ik nou fout gedaan?' zei Harry verward tegen haar. 'Nou,' zei ze voorzichtig, 'je hebt toch Cho gekust na de laatste zwerkbalwedstrijd? 'Heb ik dat?' hij keek haar verbaast aan. 'Kan je je dat echt niet meer herinneren?' vraagt ze zachtjes. 'Nee, waarom zou ik haar kussen? Ik heb toch verkering met Ginny?' hij is mogelijk nog verbaasder. 'Oh!' er begon iets bij Hermelien te dagen 'Ik moet even naar de bibliotheek! Ik ben zo terug!'. Harry liep weg, maar bij het portretgat botste hij tegen zijn beste vriend Ronald Wemel. 'Wow, Harry kijk uit waar je loopt! Vanwaar de haast?' maar Harry negeerde hem en ging naar het meer om verdrietig te zijn over Ginny.

 **Ginny's P.O.V. (Point Of View)**

Ondertussen, toen Ginny had gecheckt of Harry niet in de Griffoendor toren was, kwam ze haar slaapzaal uit en ging ze op zoek naar de Kamer van de Hoge Nood. Helaas was er iemand die hetzelfde idee had. Toen ze op de 7e verdieping kwam zag ze Benno Zabini naar binnen gaan. Nieuwsgierig als ze was, volgde hem zo onopvallend naar binnen.

Haar mond viel open. Ze zag een enorme balzaal met een schitterende kroonluchters, enorme ramen met goud en roden gordijnen en een even mooie vloer. Niet nadenkend dat Zabini er nog was, stond ze met open mond alles te bekijken. Wat haar wel opviel is dat er niemand anders was en nergens zag ze de kleuren van Zwadderich. Ze dacht niet meer aan Zabini, totdat- 'Vermaken we ons een beetje Wemel?'

Ze schrok en draaide zich abrupt om naar de richting van het geluid en kreeg en bloosde een beetje toen ze Zabini losjes tegen de muur zag hangen. 'Ehm, nee, ja, uhh…' stotterde ze. Zabini grijnsde. 'Dan zou ik nu maar weggaan Wemel, voordat je flauwvalt van mijn aanwezigheid.' Ginny haastte zich weg, maar voordat ze de deur uit ging, draaide ze zich nog een keer om, om naar Zabini te kijken. Ze schudde haar hoofd en ging snel de Kamer van de Hoge Nood uit.

 **Harry's P.O.V.** 'Wow **,** Harry kijk uit waar je loopt! Vanwaar die haast?' maar Harry negeerde hem en liep door naar het meer, of dat was hij van plan. 'Ha Harry, hoe is je dag?' zei Cho, verleidelijk met haar wimpers knipperend. 'Laat me met rust Cho! Ik heb nu geen zin in jou' zei Harry.

Cho keek hem gekwetst aan. 'Betekende die kus dan niks voor je?!' riep ze, met tranen in haar ogen. 'Welke kus Cho? Wat heb je in hemelsnaam gedaan?!' riep hij woedend. 'Harry, hier ben je! Ik heb je overal gezocht.' Riep een bekende stem.

Cho keek verschrikt om en zag Hermelien staan. 'En wat doe jij dan wel niet hier, betweter.' Zei ze vernietigend. 'Praat niet zo tegen haar Chang! Ik zie je nog wel. Kom Hermelien, we gaan naar de bieb.' En hij liep kwaad weg, met zijn hand op haar rug, Hermelien zachtjes leidend. 'Dus, waarom zocht je me?' vroeg hij, toen ze in de bibliotheek waren 'Nou, Harry, kijk, dit heb ik ontdekt-'

 **Ha, dit is alweer het einde! Hoe vonden jullie het? Review a.u.b. over wat ik goed en fout doe en eventuele ideeën. Ik zou het fijn vinden. Vervolg komt zo snel mogelijk. Willen jullie kortere of langere hoofdstukken? En waarom zou Harry Cho gekust hebben? En waarom nam de Kamer van de Hoge Nood zo'n mooie maar geen Zwadderaar achtige vorm aan? Review en tot de volgende keer!**


End file.
